Russell Up Some Fun
"Russell Up Some Fun" is the seventh episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Pressured by the pets to loosen up, Russell creates his alter-ego "Fun Russell". Meanwhile, Blythe helps Sue through an identity crisis after she starts to imitate Blythe's style and personality. Summary Russell is going over the huge pile of toys in front of him, categorizing which toys are loud, soft, or broken. As he goes to put a new broken toy into the garbage he hears the others start to make a commotion and investigates the cause of it. When he criticizes Pepper's arrow-through-the-head gag, he complains she could harm someone, but this makes everyone angry that he is interrupting her show. She tries to reason with him, saying it's rubber and harmless but he decides to confiscate it until he can make it even more harmless and everyone walks away... Later that day, Blythe takes Zoe and Minka for a walk when she bumps into Sue and they talk for a couple of minutes. Blythe invites Sue over to her place since it's nearby and she can get cleaned up there. Meanwhile at the pet shop, Sunil and Vinnie mess with everything Russell has been cleaning up and tending to all day. He confronts them on it after he finds out and they mock him, much to his aggravation. Sue comes back into Blythe's room having borrowed her clothing in the mean time. Blythe compliments her on it, though Sue is not very sure and she instead keeps changing subject to Blythe and comments on how cool she thinks she is. She then asks Blythe a whole lot of questions. Russell goes over his checklist again. He then discreetly asks Penny if she thinks he is too serious. She tries to avoid saying it, but eventually admits it and even points out a time for example. This being what he did to ruin the fun to be held at Minka's surprise birthday party about a month ago. She then tries saying while they appreciate how serious he is, it would be nice if he could also relax and tone it down a bit. At school, Blythe is with Youngmee and Jasper. Sue approaches, still wearing the outfit that Blythe lent her. She asks to borrow them longer and Blythe doesn't mind at all. However, she notices Sue keeps finishing her sentences. At the pet shop, everyone is introduced to a new pet named Mary Frances, whom Russell incidentally mistakes for a girl. Everyone manages to smooth the situation over, but he asks Mary to come with him so they can fill out a questionnaire they do with new pets. Back at school, it is now time for lunch and at this point Blythe is beginning to seriously worry. Sue has been acting strange the entire day and she cannot figure out why. Sue asks for tips on how to "perfect" and while she tries to claim she is not, Sue doesn't listen. In hopes of reaching her friend, Blythe sings a song. At the pet shop again, everyone tries to encourage Russell to be more fun by goofing around. Everyone dresses up to have fun. At first, he refuses until he thinks they are now mocking him. Russell decides he will just have to prove to them he can be just as fun as anyone else can and decides to take on a new persona "Fun Russell." A little later, Blythe finds him drinking at the snack counter in the pet shop and she asks him about his new personality before angrily yelling about this. Listening to Russell before he runs off, Blythe gets an idea to try to get Sue to act like herself. The following day at school, Blythe decides to try to trick Sue by dressing in a horrible, mix-match type of fashion. Everyone is shocked and unsure of how to speak when the Biskit Twins come by. Instead of telling her off for how it is, they compliment her on it instead. Back at the Pet Shop, Russell is causing chaos everywhere he goes, such as throwing toys and scaring Pepper with a loud noise maker while she juggles. He then starts singing about how much fun being fun is. In hopes of showing Sue how "not perfect" she is, she shows up to class late and claims she was not mentally ready, thinking the teacher would angrily scold her for this. But he instead agrees with her and tells everyone to take a mental break, much to her shock. At the pet shop, the pets all continue having careless, chaotic fun. A food fight starts after a bowling ball runs into Pepper, causing her to throw her bowling pins she had been juggling at one of the food bins. Mary isn't too happy about the turn of events however, since he just wants some peace and quiet... Back at school, Youngmee and Jasper notice how upset Blythe is. Unaware that Sue is spying on them, she starts to explain to them how hard she has been trying to get Sue to stop imitating her. However, she keeps messing up and is bad at being bad. There isn't anything she can do wrong. Heartbroken, Sue tearfully runs off as Jasper suggests there must be something she is bad at. It's then Blythe notices a sign for the track team on the nearby wall. She runs off, pretty sure she can get Sue to realize the error of her ways. Penny informs Russell that Mary Frances is missing and they need his help. At first, he assumed they wanted him to be more fun but upon hearing this, he claims it isn't his problem. They try to convince him to look for Mary before his owner comes back, but he refuses. So their on their own for now... At the track area, Blythe sees Sue stretching. She approaches her and tries to say she's "really good" at track when Sue informs her that she doesn't need to do this, since she overheard Blythe talking to Jasper and Youngmee earlier. She got so carried away with being Blythe, when really all she had to do was work on being herself. Blythe tells her she is fine the way she is, then she goes to leave, but the track teacher catches her. Blythe tries to refuse, but she doesn't let her. Very tired after so much fun, Russell settles down for a nap when the other pets confront him. They beg him to act normally again but he claims they only want this so they can make fun of him again. Penny bursts into tears as he does this, so eventually he agrees and pull out the notepad he had earlier, to look at the fact he has on Mary Frances. He has Vinnie and Sunil check the football toys since Mary Frances loves football, then asks Zoe and Minka to look at the medicinal items since he may have tried to find something for his itchy skin. He then sends Pepper to check the broom closest, and Penny to check the restroom. Before she leaves, Penny happily comments on Russell's old behavior. Back at the track, Sue tells Blythe how to long jump. Blythe comments on how easy this is and she starts to run, unaware of her untied shoe lace. Sue then goes next and she manages to set the record for the long jump. As Blythe happily comments on this, the other track members come by and congratulate Sue on how well she did. They then carry her off to hang out and talk to her. As he's looking around, Russell notices some tiny pieces of food on the ground and follows them, leading him right to Mary Frances. Who had been sleeping under the table, now full of food. Later on his owner comes to pick him up and they take their leave. Everyone then starts to cheer, happy to have the original Russell around once again. It's then Pepper puts the fake arrow on her head. He recoils but just for a second, seeing that all of the other pets have also did it. They all start running around, causing him to lecture them on poking an eye out. As they run away, Blythe comes inside and she comments on his lack of shirt. Russell then points out that his old self is fine the way he was, though he does plan to be a little less serious and as a sign of this, he puts the arrow on the top of his head too! Quotes Russell : There's no Seriussell in the hizzouse, only Fun Russell. Woop Woop! Songs featured *Be Yourself *Fun Being Fun Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark, Sue Patterson *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla, Mary Frances *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Youngmee Song Trivia *During the Be Yourself song, the image Blythe was drawing was an already finished picture in her bedroom. *Also note her outfit is a recolor of the outfit she was wearing earlier in the episode. *While cleaning up Russell says "Messy, messy, messy." which is sometimes says by Edd (Double D) from Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, who is also voiced by Sam Vincent. Errors *Minka's face as she watches the butterfly is a lot lighter then it should be. Gallery Zoe and Russell.png|"Hello, Russell, you're WAY too serious!" Russell Up Some Fun.jpg Hasbro Russell Hula Outfit.jpg AhhLoud!.png PepperPreforming.png YouCanPokeSomeone'sEyesOut!.png RussellTakesArrow.png PepperAlone.png MessyMessyMessy!.png RussellStaringAtPenny.png RussellGlare.png MinkaAboutToBlowCandles.png MadPetsLookingAtRussell.png RussellAboutToFall.png ZoeInAir.png IPaidGoodMoneyForThisProduct.png YouNeedToChillax.png HitItVinnie!.png ButNotFunRussell!.png PennySeesRussell.png I'mHavingFun!.png RussellPutsSqueakyToysInFace.png HornBlowsPepper.png RussellGivesPennyALollipop.png FunRussellWithHairDo.png RussellOnClothingHanger.png RussellSkiing.png DanceParty.png RussellMakesPennySmile.png PepperJugglingRussell.png PetsMakingAMess.png PetsLost.png RussellOnRocket.png RussellAsEarth.png BowlingBallHeadingTowardsPepper.png FoodFight!.png BlytheWithBooks.png HappySue.png BlytheBackingAwayFromSue.png SueWithPileOfClothing.png SueStartlesBlythe.png Sue'sReflection.png BlytheGivesSueSuitCase.png We'llBeBestFriendsAndSistersToo!.png Lps-s1-ep07-image07 570x420.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Of The Episodes